


Flying Failures

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: 5. Broomstick
“One more word, Jack.  One more wise crack about my flying skills and this broomstick is going up your ass.” 
“I’m kink shaming.”





	

Mark angrily roughed a hand through his hair, attempting to get leaves and tree branches out of it.  

Flying wasn’t his strongest ability okay? Could a guy crash into a tree with dignity? 

His boyfriend Jack sat with his butt firmly planted on the ground and laughing hard enough to tumble over into the grass. 

“This is so funny, Jack.” He said in the most monotone voice he could manage, “Now shut up and help me get down.” 

The human on the ground did nothing but continue to wheeze out breathless laughs and Mark would have found it endearing and gorgeous, but he was halfway up a tree and his broom broke and how the fuck was he supposed to get down? 

Instead of throwing sticks at Jack like he really _really_ wanted to, he waited patiently for him to stop laughing.  Then, in his most polite and considerate tone said, “If you don’t get your ass up this tree and help me down I swear I will hex you into next week you little green shit.” 

When Jack looked up at Mark and grinned, he had to remind himself that violence was not the answer to all of life’s problems. 

“There’s no need to…” Jack paused long enough for Mark to just _know_ what was coming next, “ _fly_ off the handle like that.” 

“Jack, you…” 

“What’s wrong, Mark-” 

“ _You need to stop right there_.” 

“do you want me to _leaf_ you alone?” 

“Jack-“ 

“Am I _barking_ up the wrong tree?” 

“No.  No more tree puns get up here and help-“ 

“So angry Mark-“

“Jack!” 

“maybe we should get to the _root_ of the problem.  You should really _branch_ out and talk to someone about it.”

“Fucking-“ 

“God that was terrible, but so was your flying.  I thought witches were supposed to be good at flying?” 

“I am _stuck_ in this _tree_ you inconsiderate gorilla testicle.” 

“You looked like you were trying not to have a heart attack up there.” 

“When I get down I swear-“ 

“I wonder if that’s what happened to the Wright brothers when they came up with that first prototype. It was sad, Mark.” 

“One more word, Jack. One more wise crack about my flying skills and this broomstick is going up your ass.”

“I’m kink shaming.” 

Mark sighed, his lips were twitching up at the corners.  He couldn’t help but giggle at Jack and his dumb jokes and his dumb face and his dumb smile and he was just dumb and adorable and Mark loved him. 

“Get me down, please? I think this branch is gonna break and I don’t want splinters in my ass.” 

“Yeah, that would be a pain in the-“

“ _Sean!!”_

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Let me get the ladder Jesus.” 


End file.
